<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Five weddings and a funeral. by LarsonColfer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420937">Five weddings and a funeral.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarsonColfer/pseuds/LarsonColfer'>LarsonColfer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dalton Academy Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:42:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarsonColfer/pseuds/LarsonColfer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Casey Lambert/Derek Seigerson, Julian Larson-Armstrong/John Logan Wright III</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Five weddings and a funeral.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Wedding 1: Mr. and Mrs. Sullivan cordially invite you to the wedding of their son David to Katherine Rivers.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Stop checking out Julian.” Derek hissed at his best friend sitting next to him. “I am not.” mumbled Logan, “I just don’t understand how he ended up becoming a part of the bridal party amongst the sea of Windsors.”</p><p>“He and Katherine are friends.” Shrugged Derek. “Something about working in the same movie and the common Dalton connection. Now pay attention somebody’s aunt is giving us the side-eye.” and with a quick nod to the lady in question, they turned back to watch Katherine float by on her father’s arm.</p><p>*</p><p>“Don’t they make a happy couple?” Julian exclaimed as he sipped his glass of Champaign. “I guess.” Logan remarked staring at his other best friend as he stood next to him taking in the wedding scene, a slight smile on his face when Derek walked up to them. “Quick, I need your keys, Casey is not feeling well, so I’m going to drop her home.”</p><p>“And how do I get home again.” Asked Logan handing him his car keys.</p><p>“I don’t know, have Jules drop you home.”</p><p>*</p><p>Logan doesn’t know how exactly he got here in the first place, not here specifically in the limo but <em>here </em>as in having the boy he had always liked kissing the hell out of him.</p><p> “Jules” Logan breathed out as Julian kissed a line down his jaw, “Wait, just let me get my tie out.”</p><p>“Shush.” Julian whispered, “We do not want the limo driver to get suspicious.”</p><p>“Wait. Wait.” Logan said as he shucked out his jacket and loosened his tie. “Are we doing this? Are you sure?”</p><p>“Yes.” whimpered Julian, his hand massaging the hardness in his pants, “Faster, don’t make me wait.”</p><p>“Jules.” Logan tried again when he had unbuttoned his shirt. </p><p>“Come here.” Julian said and pulled Logan on him “This needs to be fast and quick.”</p><p>Logan gasped at the full contact with Julian, the entire length of him, sprawled out and warm beneath him, together from chest to thigh. “What are you looking at?” Julian grinned and kissed Logan fully on the mouth, grinding his dick into Logan’s thigh.</p><p>After that everything became a mess in Logan’s mind – soft lips, hot mouth, his fingers around Julian’s dick, hot, hard and heavy and Julian moaning in his ear as he came.</p><p>“You look amazing.” Logan whispered as the car came to stop in front of his house and Julian smiled blissfully at him and kissed him. “We should get a room next time.”</p><p> </p><p>.....</p><p> </p><p>Three months later.</p><p>
  <em>Wedding 2: Together with their families, Derek and Casey invite you to their wedding.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“For God sake’s he said he would be here soon.” Derek hissed as he turned to look at his best man. “Stop fidgeting. Don’t make me regret choosing you as my best man.” as an indignant Logan whined “He’s late” and “Hey! I won that fair and square.”</p><p>At that minute the doors burst open and in walked Julian Larson who declared to all who had turned their heads at the sound of the doors opening. “Sorry I am late, traffic.” and the assembled crowd tittered and with a nod to Derek and Logan, he made his way down the aisle to a seat in the front.</p><p> “If you screw up my wedding just because you’re pining for Jules, I am going to kill you.”</p><p>*</p><p>“- and if you join me now in raising your glass, I would like to toast the married couple. To Derek and Casey.” and Logan swallowed his glass of Champaign as the happy couple kissed.</p><p>“What were you and Derek discussing, earlier today.” Julian whispered as the married couple had their first dance. “Oh, nothing.” Logan smiled, “That was quite an entrance.” and with a quick look around he kissed Julian on the cheek, bolstered by the fact that Julian was standing very, very close to him.</p><p>“Check my right pocket.” Julian smiled as Derek and Casey danced passed them and Logan put his hands in, coping a quick feel and came out with hotel rooms keys.</p><p>“I 'll be waiting for you.” Julian smirked and walked away.</p><p>*</p><p>“Fuck me.” Julian breathed out and pulled Logan on to him when he entered into the room, “I am ready.”  </p><p>“We really need to talk about this.” Logan pressed kisses down Julian’s jaw. “Later.” whispered Julian and reached down to palm Logan’s dick.</p><p>*</p><p>Julian didn’t say anything as he cleaned the both of them up, crawling back into bed, into Logan’s arms and Logan didn’t know what to say to a best friend with whom you’ve slept with twice. He just laid there watching Julian rest; eyes closed, eyelashes gently fanned out. He caressed Julian’s cheek and pulled Julian closed to him, kissing him on the nose. “So, Reed and Shane’s in two weeks.” and Julian burst out laughing.</p><p> </p><p>.....</p><p> </p><p>Two weeks later.</p><p>
  <em>Wedding 3: Reed and Shane invite you to celebrate their wedding day.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> “So what’s the deal with you and Jules?” Derek said as he watched Logan watch Julian as he danced with Casey. “Don’t think I didn’t see the two of you sneak off together. What are you doing?”</p><p>“I don’t know.” groaned Logan, “It’s frustrating. Every time I try to talk to him he ends up distracting me. He’s Jules, I care about him. I have always cared about him.”</p><p>“So try again, properly this time. Talk to him.” Derek said and Logan nodded.</p><p>*</p><p>“There are no hotel rooms available.” Julian whispered as he and Logan danced across the grounds. “I think they’re onto us.” mumbled Logan and Julian turned to look at him. ”What do you mean.”</p><p>“Nothing, nothing.” Logan said and Julian closer to him. “You look amazing tonight. Better than the grooms themselves.</p><p> “What can I say.” preened Julian and Logan kissed him on the check.</p><p>“I really had hoped we could get a room.” Julian pouted and rest his cheek against Logan’s shoulder.</p><p>*</p><p>“What are you doing?” Julian asked when he noticed Logan surreptitiously lifting the tablecloth.</p><p>“We don’t actually need a hotel room you, know. Now shush, I don’t want to be noticed.” Logan said and disappeared under the table.</p><p>“Lo, what are you doing down there.” hissed Julian which turned into a moan when he felt Logan pull at his zipper. </p><p>“This.” replied Logan as he kissed Julian’s dick over his brief.  He peeled back Julian’s underwear and kissed the tip of his dick, taking it in his mouth. ” Fuck my mouth.” he whispered “and be very, very quiet.”</p><p> </p><p>.....</p><p> </p><p>Two months later.</p><p>
  <em>Wedding 4: Please join us to celebrate the wedding of Spencer Willis to Merril Portman.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, what’s up with all our friends getting married?” Julian asked as they watched Merril walk down the aisle. “I don’t know.” smiled Logan “but thank god for weddings, and yes in case you’re wondering I got us a room.” Julian kissed him on the lips “Then, what are we even waiting for.”</p><p>*</p><p> “Okay, what is up with the two of them?” Blaine asked Derek. “They were noticeably missing during your wedding reception, were smitten with each during Shane and Reed’s, and now they didn’t even stay. “</p><p>“I don’t actually know.” Derek sighed.  They were soon joined by Casey and Kurt. “They were awfully close when we met them for dinner yesterday,” remarked Casey “Logan was all over Julian and was particularly happy about it and Julian looked like the cat that ate the canary.</p><p>“Has Logan told Julian how much he means to him then?” Kurt asked</p><p>“Well he definitely has taken my advice.” Derek said “I think this all started during David’s wedding. They were together at ours and every wedding since that.”</p><p>“So, whose wedding is next then?” asked Casey as she took a sip of Champaign.</p><p>”Ours.” replied Blaine as he kissed Kurt’s hand, “In four months’ time.”</p><p> </p><p>.....</p><p> </p><p>Four months later.</p><p><em>Wedding 5: Mr. and Mrs. Hummel request the honour of your presence at the wedding of their son Kurt Hummel to Blaine Anderson</em>.</p><p> </p><p> “So, are we planning to show our faces today?” Logan asked as he kissed Julian’s bare shoulder and laid down next to him.</p><p> ”You really want to attend your ex’s wedding that much” Julian said as he pulled Logan close to him to lay his head on his shoulder.</p><p>“Not really.” Logan said dropping a kiss in Julian’s hair, “but I think they’re suspicious. Derek at least.”</p><p> “What does that mean, you’ve mentioned it before.”  Julian murmured he placed on kisses on Logan’s shoulder, jaw, fingers.</p><p>“That I like you.” Logan said quietly watching Julian but Julian continued to kiss his jaw, working his tongue slowly, sucking his skin. “Continue, I’m listening.”</p><p>Logan smiled, relieved. “I have liked you for a really long time now.”</p><p>“Since when.” Julian asked laving the spot, alternating between placing small kisses, hand moving freely across Logan’s body.</p><p>“Since before, way before.” Logan stuttered as Julian’s hand found his dick.</p><p>“Good, I like you too.” Julian replied “and now that everything is sorted, how about round two?. You certainly seem to be up for it.”</p><p> </p><p>.....</p><p> </p><p>One month later.</p><p>
  <em>Funeral 1: The funeral of Logan’s pining for Jules.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Is this supposed to be your idea of a joke?” Logan frowned at Derek, “and you have invited people to this.”</p><p>“This is a solemn moment, the end of your singledom, the taming of the beast.” Derek said putting the finishing touches around the room including a banner. “No, don’t yell, your boyfriend was down with the idea. He even helped.”  </p><p>“All I did was get him out of the house and supply some photos.” Julian said as he arranged his hair in the mirror.</p><p>“Jules.”</p><p>“You love me I know, go open the door, our guests have arrived.”</p><p>“This is so not funny.” Logan grumbled on his way to the door.</p><p>“This really is.” Julian laughed as Logan open door to reveal their assortment of friends.</p><p>“Hi, everyone please leave the wreaths by the door and don’t mind Logan, he’s just missing his singledom.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>